Belle of the Ball
by Tprinces
Summary: Tohru has never been to a school dance before. So when one arises, Kyo and Yuki have to make sure that the right guy asks her. so, they each hatch a fool proof plan to ask her themselves!
1. The Dance

My very first FRUITS BASKET FANFIC!! oT0To I'm so happy I can cry… Anywho – I got the idea for this off of a Tohru/ Kyo/ Yuki AMV called Tohru's boys by littlemissproduction. Check it out some time on YouTube!

**Disclaimer: **if I owned Fruits Basket, they would have made a third series.

PS – this is Kyo – /0.0\ and this is Yuki – '0.0' whenever they're surprised or taken aback.

**Belle of the Ball**

**One: The Dance**

"_Attention students,_" announced the intercom one day at Kaibara High. "_This Saturday at 7:00, there will be a dance. All students are welcome, and remember to bring a date! Oh, and whoever parked the green Suzuki out front must move it or it will be towed. Thank you._"

Tohru began to bubble over in excitement as she and two of her best friends, Kyo and Yuki Sohma, walked down the hall.

"A dance!" she sang. "Oh, that sounds like so much _fun!_"

"It sounds like a load of sissy stuff," Kyo remarked. "The only ones who would have fun are girls and gay guys. Although, _you_ might enjoy it, Yuki."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Yuki said.

Suddenly from behind, they heard a loud "PRINCE YUUUUKI!!!!"

Yuki looked behind him to see three girls rushing towards them. They landed right in front of the young Sohma and looked at him with big, puppy dog eyes.

"So tell me, Prince Yuki," one of them said, "who are you going to the dance with?"

"Uh… I… don't really know… I haven't given it much thought…"

"Well, maybe you can take one of us?" said another.

Yuki merely smiled. "Well, like I said, I haven't given it much thought. I may let you know when I do."

The girls squealed and scampered away. Kyo smirked.

"Yeah, _Prince Yuki,_" he said, "I thought you were going to the royal ball with Queen Elizabeth!"

"Shut up, you stupid cat."

"Don't tell me to shut up, you damn rat!"

Yuki sighed and looked over at Tohru, who had been examining a flyer for the same dance.

"So," he said, "who will you be going with, Miss Honda?"

Kyo's head whipped towards her and Yuki could feel his heart beat a bit faster. Tohru merely blinked.

"Oh," she smiled, "I'm not going."

/0.0\ ---?---'0.0'

"What?" said Yuki.

"Why not?" Kyo asked. "I would think that a dance would be your natural habitat."

"Well, no one has ever asked me before, so I've never gone to one."

"No one has _ever_ asked you?" said Kyo.

"Nope!" she said in her usual sunny disposition.

"Well," suggested Yuki, "why don't you go with Hanna or Yankee?"

"Oh," she said a bit nervously, "well, they're not really the 'dancing' type."

"You can say that again," Kyo mumbled.

------

"Are you two alright?" said Shigure that night at dinner. Yuki and Kyo looked up. "You haven't fought with each other all afternoon, and you're letting this wonderful home cooked meal go to waist! I'm worried."

Tohru looked over at the two boys. "You aren't… mad at me are you? Do you not like the dinner? I can make something else if you want. I even made sure not to put any leeks in your food, Kyo."

Yuki chuckled. "Nothing's wrong, Miss Honda. The dinner is wonderful."

_Ah, Tohru,_ he thought, fondly, _always thinking it's her fault…_

"I'm fine, too," said Kyo, "I'm just thinking is all."

_God,_ he thought, _she can be so naive! In a cute sort of way…_

"Good," she beamed, "but don't think too hard, or you'll hurt your brain!"

_------_

_So… no one has ever asked her to a dance_, thought Yuki as he lay in his bed, _so she has let them all slip away from her…_

**_Why doesn't she ask someone?_** Kyo pondered on the roof. **_But then again, she's so damn modest, she probably thinks no one would want to bother with her…_**

_But if someone were to ask her… then who?_

_**I swear, if any punk asks her just to get into her pants, I'll crack their skull!**_

_But maybe I don't have to risk Miss Honda's safety on a boy that would do her no good…_

_**But how am I gonna make sure that no weird jerks try it?**_

_Very well, it's settled…_

**_Alright, I've decided…_**

_**I'LL ASK TORHU MYSELF!**_

Well? Do you think it's worth another chapter? R&R! Please!

T.


	2. Dream Date

So – both boys want to take Tohru. Let's see who comes out on top! The winner may surprise you…

**Two: Dream Date**

"Yuki, Kyo!" Shigure called the next morning. "Get up or you'll be late!"

"Coming!" two voices called down the stairs. Then, at the exact same time, Kyo and Yuki both came out of their rooms and froze.

Yuki eyed Kyo suspiciously. "Huh," he said seeing his overly neat hair this morning, "you actually put a comb to your fur. What's the occasion?"

Kyo blushed a bit. "Back off you – huh?" He sniffed the air. "Is that… cologne?"

It was now Yuki's turn to blush. "Even if it is, how is it _your_ business?"

"The same way you thought my hair was yours!" the red-head snapped.

"You two aren't fighting this early, are you?" said a voice from the bottom of the stair.

They looked down to see Tohru, already dressed, smiling at them. Her hair was put into her usual blue ribbons and her uniform was creased perfectly. She was so adorable this morning...

"Oh… I'm sorry. Forgive us, Miss Honda," said Yuki.

"_Kiss up…_" Kyo muttered under his breath.

She giggled and said, "Well hurry! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Then she bounced out of sight.

Yuki and Kyo began to walk towards the stairs, each watching the other out of the corner of their eye, lest one breaks into a run.

------

"Ahh…" said Tohru happily, "I'm so glad that test was over! Thanks for helping me study for it, Yuki!"

The Sohma smiled. "My pleasure." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"How do you think you did, Kyo?" she said, looking over her shoulder.

He blinked. "Uh… ok, I guess…"

As they walked, the boys spotted a couple near the lockers. The boy was having a hard time saying something, but once he said it, she smiled and hugged him. "I would love to go to the dance with you!" they heard her say.

_Well,_ Yuki thought, _now is as good a time as any to ask her…_

_I guess I'd better get this out of the way_, Kyo decided.

Then, they both took her hand, and at the same time said, "Can I talk to you?"

They looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Uh, you can go on ahead Kyo; I would like to have a word with Miss Honda in private."

"Like Hell I will! I need to talk to Tohru, Yuki!"

"Kyo, this is very important."

"So is this!"

"Whatever it is can wait! I need to have a moment alone with her!"

"Why don't _you_ wait? I need to talk to her _now_!"

"Stop being so childish, and let me have a minute with her!"

"_I'm not a child!_"

"You sure could have fooled me!"

Kyo pulled Tohru towards him. "C'mon, Tohru! Let's go!"

Yuki yanked her back. "Don't _pull _on her!"

"_Like you're any better!_" Kyo spat, tugging her again.

"_Better then you, you immature brat!_" Yuki said, pulling on her again.

"_Please stop pulling on meeee!_" Tohru cried, as her arms were being torn from her.

The two boys looked at her in shock, then let go and immediately started apologizing.

"Oh, Miss Honda! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to if I did!"

She rubbed her sockets. "It's ok." Kyo whipped his head over to Yuki's direction.

"Nice going, rat."

"I wasn't the one who pulled first."

"Well you as good as did!"

_I'm not getting anywhere with this!_ Yuki thought

_I have to ask now before he ruins it!_ Kyo fumed

_I have to act fast!_

_Here goes nothing!_

Then, in unison, they shouted "_WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?_"

There was a long and uncomfortable pause. The boys stared at one another.

"You want to take…?" Yuki started.

"…her to the…?" half finished Kyo.

"Sure!" said Tohru. "I'd love to!"

Now, they were staring at her.

"Uh…" said Kyo, "_sure_?"

"Um, who are you talking to, Miss Honda?" said Yuki.

"Both of you!" she answered happily. "I think it would be so much fun!"

"Both…?"

"Uh, Tohru… I don't think that's how it–"

"Hey Tohru!" said a voice behind them. They looked to see Yankee and Hana walking towards them.

"Hey girls!" she said.

Hana stopped. "There is a disturbance in the electronic waves," she said. She looked at the two boys. "You aren't trying to make Tohru decide something that would make her emotionally distraught, are you?"

The two Sohma's gulped. "Nope," said Kyo, "not at all!"

"Good. Because if Tohru was forced to do something that could hurt her, I would be… _upset…_"

Two huge sweat drops passed by the boys' temples.

"Oh, everything's fine, Hana!" said Tohru. "We were just talking about the dance."

"The dance?" said Yankee. "Don't tell me you're going to that thing?" Tohru smiled. "You _are _going to that thing! Who with?"

"Yuki and Kyo are taking me!"

"Both of them?"

"Yup! It'll be a double date!"

"Tohru, you need four people for it to be a double date."

"Oh… then it will be a one-and-a-half date!"

As the girls chatted, the boys stared at each other, half with bewilderment, and half in frustration.

_This is going to be a disaster…_

Will it be a disaster? Or will Tohru choose her love on the next night? Only fate can decide! (Well, actually, only _I_ can decide)

T.


	3. So In Love With Two

Another chapter! Wootage! BTW – the song is called "So in love with two" by Mikaila

**Three: So In Love With Two**

Yuki and Kyo stood before the same mirror getting ready for the dance that night, while trying not to kill each other.

_To think_, thought Yuki, _all this time, that stupid cat was plotting to steal Tohru away. Well, I will see to it that does **not** happen tonight._

_Damn rat,_ Kyo fumed. _He wanted Tohru all to himself. Greedy bastered. I'm going to make sure he doesn't try anything tonight._

"Ah," said a voice behind them, "so you two are going to the dance with Tohru then?"

"Shove it, Shigure," spat Kyo.

"Temper, temper! Of course, if it was me, I probably wouldn't go…"

"What do you mean?" said Yuki.

"Well, it's just that it'll be very dark, and there will be plenty of girls there, so it is very likely that you will trip into one."

The boys froze.

"But, then again, it'll be your head on Akito's plate, and not mine. So, don't let me stop you!"

Then, with a chipper smile, he dance out of the room.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea…_"

------

Kyo looked at the clock in frustration. It read 6:20. "What is _taking_ her so long?"

"She just wants to look nice," said Yuki, "unlike _some people_."

"Hey! These are my best cloths!"

Yuki was wearing a white, dress shirt and black coat with dark pants. Kyo was wearing a loose button up blue shirt with navy pants and black shoes. Yuki sighed.

"Listen, Kyo, I just want to get through this night in one piece. So, don't fight with me, and remember, tonight is about Tohru, not us."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"_I'm ready!_" Tohru sang from the top of the stairs. Then, she appeared on the bottom step, making her two escorts stop breathing.

She was wearing a strapless pink dress that went to her mid thigh with a modest ruffle hem at the bottom. Her chestnut hair was put up in a bun whilst two long bangs hung at her sides with pink burettes. In her hand, she held a pair of short pink heals. "Well, what do you think?"

All they boys could do was stare. Tohru began to feel uneasy.

"You don't like it, do you? Oh, I knew it wasn't my color… I can change if you want!"

"No!" said Yuki, quickly getting up. He walked over her. "You just… look amazing…" She blushed heavily.

"Oh, no! I don't look amazing! It's the dress is all!"

"Well," said Shigure, "let's see what your other date thinks." They looked over at Kyo.

"Uh…" he said, "well… you, uh…" he looked away, blushing, "you look really pretty…"

Tohru's face was now all red. "No, no! I don't look pretty at all! It's just the dress!"

"Yes," said Shigure, "where exactly did you get it?"

She smiled. "It was my mother's. She wore it for her prom."

"Well then," said Yuki, "that makes it all the more special."

She grinned widely.

"Can we go now?" said Kyo.

"Yeah!" said Tohru.

As they left, Shigure called after them. "_Have fuuuuuuun!_" he sang. "_And remember: don't bump into anyone or Akito will have your heeeeeaaaad!_"

"Thanks for the confidence!" Kyo shouted back.

------

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo entered into the school's gymnasium. As they did, Yuki over heard his fan girls saying things like "_Is that the prince?_", "_What is he doing with her?_", "_I thought he was going to take me!_", "_You mean me._" Upon hearing this, he smiled.

_Maybe they'll leave me alone tonight…_

In the front of the gym, a DJ began to play a song. Tohru piped up.

"I love this song!" she said. Then she took the two boys by the hand and dragged them onto the dance floor. "Come on! We have to dance!"

"We do?" said Kyo. "_Now?_"

"Yeah!"

"Uh… I don't know…" said Yuki.

"Oh, don't be shy! It's easy! Besides, why else are we here?"

My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two

Kyo watched her as she began to move to the music. Her hips moved in perfect rhythm, and her body seemed to be on strings.

I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night

Yuki also watched her dance. Her hair flowed as if in water and her dress hem caught the wind in the most charming way.

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

"See?" she said over the music. "It's easy! Come on! Try it!"

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

Yuki smiled and began to move with Tohru.

My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two

Kyo also began to sway back and forth, and all three of them were smiling.

I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night

Soon, they were twisting and turning all over the place.

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

At one point, Yuki took Tohru's hand and spun her around.

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

She twirled until she got to Kyo, who caught her one handed and dipped her.

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey

I choose the both of you

Tohru came back up and began to dance once more.

Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon

They made quite the scene, dancing all over the floor. Some people even made way for them.

Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two

They were almost out of breath, but they were having the time of their lives.

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Yuki watched her, grinning and thinking of how lucky he was to be here.

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Kyo grinned more then he ever had in his lifetime as he danced the greatest night of his life away.

Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

Sure, things seem fine now, but will they stay that way? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	4. Waltz of the Prince

The next chappy! W00t! well, it took me a while to figure out the right song for this – but I found one! Yeay!

**Four: Waltz of the Prince**

After dancing, the DJ turned on a different song. Then, in his mike, he said : "Ok, this one is for couples only! So, grab your honey and get on the floor!"

Tohru smiled. "I guess we should get out of they way." She started to walk to the punch table, but Yuki stopped her.

"May I have this dance?" he said, holding his hand out. She was taken aback, but took it smiling.

"Of course!"

So, they walked out to the dance floor as Kyo fumed by the punch.

Yuki took her hand and put the other on her hip.

"I've never slow danced before," she confesed.

"Well, you'll learn."

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

"Don't look at your feet," he said, lifting her head up. "Just let me lead you."

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

Yuki smiled as she moved with him. "That's it…"

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

"You're doing wonderfully," he said.

"Really?"

He looked into her eyes with a smile of warmth and longing.

"Absolutely…"

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

They moved like ice skaters across the floor.

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

All Yuki could do was look at her. She was by far the most wonderful person he had ever met; so why couldn't he tell her that?

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

He wished he could. He wished he could tell her how wonderful he made her feel, and how she had made his life warmer; more livable.

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

"You dance beautifully," was all he could say. She looked at him.

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

"I do?" she said, dazed.

"Yes."

"Oh… well, I don't know…"

He smiled at her blush.

"I do…"

And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know

It seems these two are destined for each other. But are they? Or will Kyo take a chance before it is too late for him? find out next chappie!

T.


	5. Cats Don’t Dance

Fear not, Kyo-Tohru fans! This is your chapter!

**Five: Cats Don't Dance**

After the song ended, Yuki took Tohru back over to the punch bowl where Kyo was pouting.

"Thanks for the dance, Yuki!" said Tohru happily.

"It was my pleasure," he replied, kissing her hand. This tipped the iceberg for Kyo.

"Alright," he said, taking her hand, "come on! We're dancing!" He began to pull her out to the dance floor.

"Huh?" she said. "We are?" Yuki frowned at his blunt order, but remained silent.

Kyo pointed to the DJ. "He's playing another song, isn't he?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then we're dancing!"

He took her to the floor and gulped.

_Here goes nothing…_

One, two princes kneel before you  
That's what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
And that's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now

Tohru smiled as they began to move around to the music. Kyo, who really had no idea what he was doing, tried to follow her lead the best he could - there was no way he was going to let Yuki win.

This one he got a princely racket  
That's what I said now  
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
Ain't in his head now  
You marry him, your father will condone you  
How 'bout that now  
You marry me, your father will disown you  
He'll eat his hat, now

Kyo watched her dance. Of course… he was only doing this to spite Yuki… right…?

Marry him, or marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be

Maybe he didn't just want to get back at Yuki… maybe there was another reason he wanted to be with her so bad…

Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now

"You know," she said, "I'm really glad you came."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! It just wouldn't be the same without you!"

He blushed. It was at that moment that he quit lying to himself. He quit making excuses. He wasn't doing this to get at Yuki, or because he felt sorry for her. He was doing this because…

...because...

…because he was in love with Tohru Honda.

Then, his heart swelled like a balloon as he took her hand and twirled her around.

Said one, two princes kneel before you  
That what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
And that's some bread, now  
This one who wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now

She spun like a top and nearly toppled over, had Kyo not caught her with his arm. However, her wait pulled him, bringing their faces closer together.

Marry him, marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be

He lifted her back up on her feet as they both turned red.

Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to talk for hours

"Be more careful," he said. She looked down.

"I'm sorry…"

Just go ahead now  
And if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now

He looked at her and sighed.

"You know, Tohru," he said, "I'm… I'm really glad I'm here, too."

She lifted her head and smiled. "Really?"

If you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you'd like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
If you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now

He returned the smile.

"Yeah…"

Oh baby  
Just go ahead now  
Oh  
Just just go ahead now  
Oh, your majesty  
Just go ahead now

Kyo was sure that this was the best night of his life.

Come on forget the King, marry me  
Just go ahead now  
Come on, come on, come on  
Just go ahead now  
Go ahead now, yeah  
Just go ahead now

It seems that the tables have turned! Will these two find happiness? Or will Tohru choose the gentle Yuki? Find out next chappie!

T.


	6. Her Choice

So, each boy has had his shot. So who, oh who, will Tohru choose?

**Six: Her Choice**

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked home, happy and worn. The dance was over and, as Tohru repeated without fail –

"That was the best dance I have ever been to!"

"For the hundredth time, it's the _only_ dance you've ever been to!" Kyo said, exasperatedly.

"Well, I mean it!" she quipped. "I got to spend my first dance with my two best friends! It can't get any greater then that!"

Kyo smirked. "Yeah – right up until one of Yuki's _fan girls_ came for a visit."

"I'm just glad he can transform into something so small, or else they would have seen something!"

Yuki glared. "I thought we were going to drop that subject." Tohru looked at him.

"Oh! Right – I'm sorry…" she bowed her head.

He looked at her and smiled. "It's quite all right, Miss Honda…"

------

"Ah," said Shigure as they walked through the door, "I was wondering when you kids were getting home! How was the dance?"

"Oh, Shigure," said Tohru, "it was so wonderful! Yuki and Kyo gave me both a dance! And I loved every song! And the drinks were so fruity! And they had free pocky! And –"

Shigure laughed. "Well, it seems like you three had a great time! Why don't you get some rest and you can tell me about it in the morning?"

Tohru yawned. "Yes, that sounds good…"

"Kyo, Yuki," he continued, "why don't you walk Tohru up to her room?"

The boys looked at each other. Tohru blinked.

"Oh, no!" she said, quickly. "Kyo and Yuki have already shown me such a good time! I don't want to be anymore trouble!"

Yuki took her arm. "Oh, it's no trouble at all, Miss Honda."

"Yeah," said Kyo, taking the other, "we're happy to do it."

And before she could protest further, the two walked her up to her room. When they got there, Tohru turned to them.

"Well," she said, "thank you for a fantastic night. I guess I can't give you a hug goodnight… so, you'll just have to settle for this!" Then, she gave each boy a kiss on the cheek. They were so taken by surprise that it was a wonder they didn't transform. "Goodnight!" And with that, she went inside, leaving the boys in stunned silence.

After a moment or two of that, Yuki and Kyo began towards their own rooms.

"So," said Kyo, "the dance is over."

"That's how it appears," said Yuki.

"Tohru didn't pick either one of us, did she?"

They both stopped walking.

"I'm afraid not…"

There was a small silence between them.

"You know," said Kyo, "I was kinda hoping that maybe… tonight she might have chosen…"

"Hm… I was kind of hoping for that as well…"

"Yeah…" smiled Kyo, "but then again – this _is _Tohru we're talking about. She probably couldn't choose between any two things if her life depended on it."

Yuki smiled sheepishly. "Yes… she does have a certain tolerance about her…"

"It can be annoying, but…"

"I must admit, it is one of the more charming qualities about her…"

They smiled at each other for a brief moment, and then –

"_But don't you dare think that this changes anything, you damn rat!_"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"_Good! Because first thing tomorrow morning, you are goin down!_"

"I can't wait."

Below them, Shigure listened to their tryst. He grinned into his tea and thought, _Well, it looks like things are back to normal…Good… I needed to fix up the house anyway…_

So? What did you think? Didn't think I'd pull that one, didja? HAHAHAHAHA! R&R!

T.


End file.
